The Aftermath Chapters of Confession
by Ayu-Dev
Summary: The title says it all...it is the aftermath of the oneshot...hehe read inside for more details...warning, lemons in further chapters, and not just yaoi...but a hint of yuri as well XD! Please R&R! not just favs...review too...
1. Chapter 1 Next Day

**I got a request from a friend, well...a few friends, to write another one. So here goes...this isn't a one shot...and my o.c. will be added...again...but this time, I'll try not to make her a Mary-sue ok? Here goes! XD (btw...this is a sequel to "confession" it's the aftermath XD**

Yuiko just looked at Ritsuka, He looked a little different that day...she couldn't quite get what it was. The only one in the class with fake ears and no tail looked at her. "I see you noticed quickly." He said smiling.

Yuiko blushed, noticing that he caught her staring at him. "Something seems different...I just don't know what..." Yuiko said looking at him thoroughly. Just then the bell rang; Shinonome came in, with someone else.

She had on a school uniform; she looked almost like a girl version of Soubi. The uniform was almost like the ones Ritsuka's classmates in the school he used to go to wore (normal sailor style collared shirt...ect.), except it was of dark purples. The socks and shoes were black though. Her hair was in pigtails kind of like Yuiko's, but they were lower. Ritsuka noticed this feature right away...her ears were gone along with her tail. She was also wearing almost the same coat as Soubi...it reminded him of what happened the day before...and blushed. Her hair was even blonde, and was the same length. EVEN THE SAME GLASSES AND EYE COLOR! It started to freak him out. It was like she was a fan girl of Soubi.

Shinonome started writing her name on the board; the transfer student bowed her head saying. "My name is Minami Ayumi, pleased to meet you." She lifted her head again, adjusting her glasses she stepped aside while Shinonome did the rest of the talking.

"She just transferred here from Canada; this is her first time in Japan...so please make her feel welcome! Your desk is not here yet, but after lunch it will, so would someone let her have a seat with them for now?" Shinonome asked as Yuiko quickly raised her hand happily as Shinonome proudly pointed at Yuiko who jumped up happily."This is Yuiko and Ritsuka. How nice of them to let you sit by them." Shinonome said as Ritsuka rubbed his eyes, still not believing what he saw.

"That's ok Yuiko thank you but I'll get my chair!" Ayumi said happily as she got her chair and found a spot beside the now bubbly pink haired neko.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, where are your ears?" Yuiko asked as Ayumi looked at her and adjusted her glasses again.

"Yeah, my parents were a little upset when they found out...I was as well...I lost them to a...crap hole lame excuse for a boyfriend. He got me drunk a week before, my parents decided to transfer me here." Ayumi said straight out, noticing Ritsuka's fake ears right away. "By the way I don't want to say this too loud but...were did you get those ears?" She whispered at Ritsuka loud enough so Yuiko could hear, but quiet enough so no one else would.

Ritsuka's face went red; Soubi told him that they wouldn't be that noticeable. "I got them with a...friend yesterday." He said trying to smile. "He said they wouldn't be noticeable."

"I know...people with theirs still wouldn't notice...but I noticed as soon as I sat down. I still don't even know how I did..." Ayumi said smiling. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. I know kind of how you feel...except everyone in the room can notice me...your well hidden."

Yuiko smiled. "So that's why you look so different today, I was wondering, now I know why your tail's not noticeable...because it isn't there." She whispered, blushing. "I bet I know who did that to you." Yuiko smiled and swore that she wouldn't say anymore.

The classes went by quickly; Yayoi got introduced to Ayumi on the first break. After school rolled along, Soubi was once again -as Ritsuka told him not to the very day before- was waiting outside for him.

"Soubi, what did I tell you like five times the day before yesterday and yesterday?" Ritsuka said looking straight into the blonde's eyes.

"Sorry, but Youji and Natsuo were...you know, yeah...anyways. I had nowhere else to go so I decided that I would come here. I text you right when the bell rang...if your phone was on vibrate and in your pocket instead of off and in your bag, you would have noticed." Soubi said smiling, and then he noticed her, and jumped back a few paces.

Ayumi caught a glance of Soubi and almost fell over. The one year she gets a chance to go to Japan for a year or two and she ends up looking like a guy! "I guess this is why this morning Ritsuka was rubbing his eyes...holy crap...my name's Minami Ayumi, you can call me Ayumi." She said looking at him in disbelief.

Soubi -hearing that last name pop in his head again- almost jumped a few more paces back again. "And I'm Agatsuma Soubi." He said, with the same look on his face as she had.

Yuiko and Yayoi looked at both of them, looked at Ritsuka, looked at each other, and started laughing. "Wow, they really do look alike don't they?" Yayoi and Yuiko said at the same time (Yayoi's blush deepened at this point).

Shinonome appeared at this point."Ayumi, I just have to do some stuff, you can hang out with Ritsuka and the others till 6-7ish ok? Your parents told me your curfew!" Shinonome said smiling as Ayumi smiled and waved.

Yuiko looked at her. "You're staying with Shinonome? Nice!" She said smiling as she hugged her. "Nice meeting you by the way, but I'm supposed to go home early today so I can watch this thing with my family! Bye!"

"Bye Yuiko!" Ayumi said smiling as Yuiko went running home.

"I've got to go too...see you tomorrow Ayumi, Ritsuka, and Soubi...wait Yuiko!" Yayoi said running after her. Ayumi smiled, she noticed from all the things he tried to say to Yuiko all day that he had at least a little thing for her. She thought it was cute.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka and Ayumi. "I'll phone and see if they are done their business." He said reaching for his phone. He started talking, and then as quickly as he started talking, he hung up. "God those guys are sure horny today aren't they?" He said laughing.

Ritsuka laughed. "I'm sure Ayumi and I don't need to know about Youji and Natsuo's love affair." Ayumi looked at them, and tilted her head. Then she noticed someone very important to her. _Hana..._

_I haven't seen her since she left abruptly from school that one day just before leaving the country to go back to J__apan...I forgot about her living here... It was the day she told her parents about her and __me__ that she phoned saying we couldn't see each other anymore..._

Ayumi was staring straight at Hana, who happed to know Ritsuka, came over to see him. It seemed she didn't even notice her at all. "I'll...be right back..." Ayumi said as she tried to dart for the school when she felt something hold her back. It was her.

She still had the same short, black hair cut that was the same as Ritsuka. Her uniform was now not much different from hers, except hers was blue. Brown, almost black eyes started straight at her."I'm so sorry for leaving like that...I shouldn't have listened to my parents when they said what they said. I didn't think you still thought that way of me." Hana said blushing and forced Ayumi into a hug.

The blonde girl adjusted her glasses before giving up and taking them off, as both girls began to cry. "You were my first love, how could I forget you...how could I not still have feelings for you..." Ayumi said as she kissed the black-haired neko on the cheek.

Ritsuka and Soubi looked at them, then looked at each other, and before the blonde could think...Ritsuka went over and kissed him lightly. "Thanks..." The brunette said softly as Soubi picked him up and held him bridle style.

Ayumi looked at the two guys, her and Hana both smiled. "Well at least you two are happy, thank you for phoning..." Hana said smiling as she nudged Soubi, who started laughing.

"I thought you said...you phoned Natsuo and Youji." Ritsuka said...nibbling on his fighter's ear. "I thought I told you not to lie." He added with a peck on the cheek.

Soubi smiled as he looked at his phone. "I think it's time I start heading back, would anyone like to join?" He said as Hitomi came out, with all of her bags.

"I can't, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ayumi said smiling as she waved to all of them, and snuck a quick kiss from Hana. "Bye guys! Nice meeting you!" She yelled as she met up with her homeroom teacher, and also her 2 year guardian.

The three of them smiled as Shinonome's car drove away with her and Ayumi in it. "Her ears are gone...what happened? I thought she said she'd wait..." Hana said in almost a mumble.

Ritsuka remembered what she said this morning. He looked at Hana. "I'm pretty sure there must be a good reason." Was all he could say at the time.

**Chapter one was pretty long I know...I couldn't leave anything out. Yes, my oc's a les...she had a bf to hide it from her parents. I know how hot most of the main characters in Loveless are and I didn't wanna make her a Mary-sue again...Please review if you liked it XD!**


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity

Ritsuka had to go as well...since it was pretty close to his curfew. Soubi took off the brunette's fake ears just as he turned to leave. Ritsuka didn't even notice this till he was almost home. The blonde started laughing, kissed him tenderly just before they parted and put them back on.

He laughed. "Well now there's no use in me wearing them now is there?" Ritsuka said as Soubi kissed him again.

"That was the point...I thought you looked cute with them, now you look even cuter without them." The blonde smiled as he took them off again.

The boy shook his head. "Yeah, but I don't want my mom to find out I lost them. Like I said when we first met...my mom would flip if I lost them. Well...I did, I at least got to cover it up the best I can. I'll take them off around you...ok?" He whispered in his fighter's ear just before nibbling it. After this, Ritsuka tried to make a run for it. "See you tomorrow Sou-chan!" He said waving as he reached his door, opened it, and went inside.

He reached it in time...and for some strange reason...his mother wasn't home. He then quickly bolted for his room to find Soubi lying on his bed. "What...how did you get in?!?" Ritsuka said surprised. He then kissed the blonde on the lips as he made his way on top.

Soubi looked up at him. "I came to see you...because your mom...isn't here." He laughed as the brunette's face grew red. "Plus...I need to get you back for what you did just before running away." He added as he kissed him deeply, then nibbled on Ritsuka's ear when he least expected it.

"That's why I ran away...so you wouldn't pay me back. I didn't want you to in fear that I'd become the person I was before losing my ears...waking up...panting." Ritsuka confessed blushing. At this moment, he just lied there on top of Soubi, with his head against his fighter's chest.

"Liked your first day here I'm guessing?" Hitomi asked Ayumi as they ate their sashimi dish. She was quite happy not to be by herself for at least a little while.

Ayumi smiled as she thought about how nice everyone truly was to her. "It was a great day, I hope tomorrow's the same...the food's great, arigato!" She laughed as she continued eating, happy being in Tokyo.

Shinonome looked at her, and laughed as she noticed Ayumi pause for a moment, and all of a sudden her face went beet red. "What's wrong?" She asked as the blonde girl looked up at her, and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing...really...my mind kind of trailed off." She said, still beet red as she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. This is like her...perverted as she is...but she didn't want her "Virgin" teacher to find out about that. Bad enough that she knows she's not one anymore.

The grade 6 teacher looked at her. "By the way, if there is anything you want to talk to me about while your here, feel free." She said, feeling a lot better now saying that. They both suddenly heard a knock at the door. Hitomi looked at it. "Who could that be?" She said quite surprised, she got up and opened the door to find a, black haired girl, whose hair resembled Ritsuka's.

"Is Ayumi there? If so, can I have a word with her?" Hana said trying to smile at the lady as she went and called for her. Ayumi came bouncing down the hallway, and smiled to find her at the door.

"Hey! Shinonome, this is Hana, vice-versa...hehe!" The blonde said smiling as the two looked at each other and shook hands. Hana so badly wanted to grab Ayumi and cuddle her; the uniform she wore looked stunning on her. She let her mind run wild for a second, then for the first time in a long time...Ayumi saw the raven haired girl's face turn beet red.

Hana smiled, trying not to say anything stupid. She was about to ask if Ayumi could come outside for a second, when Shinonome started talking. "She can come in, if that's alright with your parents Hana." She said smiling as the girl's cat ear's perked up.

"Of course I'm allowed! My curfew isn't till around ten!" Hana said glomping the blonde she missed so much. She let go of her just so she could enter. "Nice pad!" The raven haired said smiling as Ayumi looked at the food still sitting on the table.

"We were just finishing dinner..." Ayumi said before being cut off.

"Its fine, I'll put it in the fridge, we can have it later!" Hitomi said smiling as the blonde hugged her and raced Hana up to her room. "Ahh...so nice, I could do this forever!" She said to herself as she smiled.

Ritsuka blushed as Soubi turned the situation around so he was the uke. "Sou-chan... what if my mom comes home and sees you on me...like this..." He said as the blonde smiled.

"But you say that she usually doesn't go upstairs...let alone into your room." Soubi whispered, nibbling on the brunette's ear softly. His sacrifice then grabbed his head and kissed him deeply.

"This could be one of those unexpected times when she comes in to see what I'm up to. You know she's not as predictable as you may think." Ritsuka said smirking at the blonde...knowing he was right about that. The brunette decided to give into Soubi...he knew he probably wasn't going to listen. Plus, the constant nibble of the ear was driving him crazy... "Soubi..." was all he could say because he started to feel the blonde's hands move downwards.

Soubi smiled as he heard Ritsuka trying to tell him something. "I guess your right..." He said trying not to let that smirk appear on his face as he kissed his sacrifice deeply and stopped his hands from going any further. Ritsuka then looked up at him with that look in his eyes...like he was giving in to temptation.

Ritsuka then, wrapped his legs around his fighter. "It's almost like you didn't understand how I said your name...Soubi..." He smiled while his face reddened; he then decided to take off the fake ears for that would be uncomfortable to leave them on.

The blonde then smirked to hear his sacrifice's words and to feel his actions. "Are you sure you want to give in and do it here. I'm fine with that. Don't know about your mom though..." Soubi said still smiling as the boy under him nodded.

Ritsuka moaned slightly as he felt Soubi nibble on his ear and kissing him all over his neck...the blonde slowly started unbuttoning his shirt...then made his way kissing him lower, to his chest, then stopped to look at the brunette's lust filled eyes as his hands went a little lower, and started unbuttoning his pants. Ritsuka then sat up and started kissing Soubi passionately while slipping the rest of his shirt off on to the ground.

The fighter was a little bit surprised to find the boy's hand slip passed his pant line. Soubi moaned slightly as Ritsuka grabbed his now harden length, and rubbed it with his hand gently. "Ritsuka..." The words just slipped passed his lips as the boy smiled and slid his hand out of the blonde's pants. 

As soon as Ritsuka's one hand slipped out of Soubi's pants, Soubi decided to not let him do that for awhile, and pinned both his hands down against the bed with his own, and started kissing him deeply while just rubbing his groin against the brunette's. "Mmmmm." Ritsuka moaned slightly as he tried to get his fighter to release his hands slowly.

The blonde let go of one hand just so his hand could slip pass the boy's pants line. He had to let the other one go so he could sit up. He positioned himself up and started rubbing Ritsuka hard. "Ooohhh...yeeahh..." Ritsuka moaned as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His hands gripped the sheets as Soubi continued rubbing him faster.

Things just began to heat up.

'I followed him all the way here; I wonder what's taking him...maybe they are...now I want to know...' Kio mind went wild as he went to the window, and knocked lightly on it.

Ritsuka covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Then there was a knock which seemed to be coming from the window. "Mmmmm...fuck!" Soubi said this time as he let go of Ritsuka's errection and got up, making sure his wasn't noticeable. Ritsuka meanwhile just lied there, looking at Soubi, hating his window right about now.

He finally got up and decided to go have a shower. "I'll be in the shower." The boy said running downstairs to have a shower.

**Ha-ha...interruptions are funny...except when it happens to you (I wouldn't know...but I do agree that if your getting a whole load of pleasure and something stops you...that it'd be very aggravating...). Anyways, sorry for the long wait...I just need to do my school work...Study, study, study for me...I'll try to get the other chapters up hopefully soon... and the next lemons scene...something will change...lols XD bet you can guess XD!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Missed You

**I love my fans...thank you soo much!! The reviews for the oneshot story put b4 this one...has gotten lots of reviews...and I thank them all! I love you people who R&R!! You rock! Please keep this up...i get all jumpy everytime XD! For those who still haven't...please R&R...it would mean a ton (not just faving...give me some feedback pweese)! **

Hana beat Ayumi to her room. "Wow, nice room!" The raven haired neko said as she walked into the room. 

Ayumi laughed. "It's not much...after all...I did just arrive here yesterday." She said as she flopped down on her stomach on her freshly made bed.

Hana thought about Ayumi's ears...it bothered her. What if she got raped. "Ayumi...what happened to your ears?" She finally got managed to fit the words out...she needed to know. The raven haired girl when back to the time when she said it.

_"Hey! Ayumi...if you could lose your ears without anyone knowing...if there was a way to hide it...would you?" _

Ayumi looked at her and smiled. "No...I would never even think of doing such things. I'll wait for the right person to come along. Then, when the time's right and I'm ready...and that person's ready. Then I'll go for it...but I still want to wait till I'm a little older. Losing them at such a young age makes no sence. Why would I...what's left for that special someone? Right?" The blonde looked at her with a serious, yet happy look on her face...no matter what mood she's in...she aways had that smile...or just the look on her face. Like in her head...you could just read it, that she was saying everything's going to work itself out eventually.

Hana looked at her...and smiled. "That sounds like the perfect reason not to...make that a song...and have it be a smashing sucess...and you'd be the one person...every person who's pressured, would look up to! I'll be your first fan...haha!" She said as they both laughed and gently kissed each other...

Ayumi looked at the girl beside her who was tearing up."You wouldn't think I'd loose them on purpose...do you? I still go by my motto...even though it's already happened to me. It wasn't my fault...my boyfriend got me drunk. I don't remember much else except for the fact that when I came home with a hang over. My mom started yelling at me...asking me who did I sleep with. I looked in the mirror...it haunts me to this very day." Ayumi said tearing up as well. 

Hana smiled, then laughed. "I guess since you had a boyfriend then that means your Bi..." She said smiling.

The blonde girl looked at her and tilted her head sideways. "No...I had a boyfriend to cover up what happened between me and you. My parents were just as accepting about it as yours were." She said wiping the tears off her and Hana. "Don't worry about that at all. One of my good friends...remember Mira...yeah...he and a few of his friends kicked my ex's rear when they found out about my ears." She said trying to make her and Hana stop crying.

Hana began kissing Ayumi passionately...which took Ayumi by complete surprise. So she let the raven haired girl continue...she felt a cold chill rush through her body. The blonde began closing her eyes when something knocked at the door. Probably Shinonome. They stopped kissing as Hitomi came in. "I'll be back...just need to get stuff for your lunch tomorrow Ayumi!" She said smiling as she closed the door again.

Ritsuka had a pretty long shower...he wanted Soubi really bad. Once he finally got out, he saw Soubi stading right outside his bathroom door. "Did I make you wait?" He said sarcasticly, the blonde knew by the tone in his voice. He watched as the brunette went on his tip toes as he began to kiss him. Soubi then pulled the boy closer to him in a tight hug as he tried to pull the towel off Ritsuka.

Ritsuka blushed as he held his towel up. The blonde smiled. "It was just Kio stalking us...I told him everything was fine...I told him nothing about what he interupted." He reassured the brunette when they heard keys jingle.

The boy froze. Then he took Soubi and made a quiet run to his room. "You have to leave...or my mom will surely find out...I will see you tomorrow...love you." Ritsuka said as he kissed his fighter lightly on the lips. Soubi then made a quiet exit. Ritsuka then got dressed again, made his bed, and put his fake ears back on. He wished he'd just hid Soubi in his closet or something. The shower almost did nothing to him...he still wanted it...

Ayumi licked Hana's bottom lip as the raven haired neko blushed and kissed her. The blonde licked both lips, as if asking Hana for entrance...her blush deepened as she felt the way Ayumi was currently kissing her. She felt something which she almost never felt before. "Ayumi...what do you think we should do?" She said and not knowing why she was out of breath.

The blonde smiled. "Oh...I'm sorry...my mind kind of took over my body's actions for a second...thanks for reminding me..." She said as her faced burned with embarassment. She almost didn't believe what her body wanted to do.

Hana kissed Ayumi lightly. "I didn't mind it at all...I actually...really...liked it...a lot." The neko said blushing lightly. She then pinned the blonde down on her bed and began kissing her with passion. Ayumi was then caught by surprise when she felt Hana's hands wondering all over her body.

The blonde smiled and kissed her back. "Are you sure you want to loose them now...or is this a make out session..." She said as she saw the neko pause in her movements. Ayumi was asking a serious question...guessing that they were both in the mood...she kissed the blonde lying under her lightly and began kissing her neck, nibbling a little here and there.

Ayumi could feel Hana's hands continue to wander, one began wondering up her shirt, the other began unbuttoning it. She then could feel Hana's mouth wander down wards as well. She already was breathly slighly heavier...if she became out of breath now. Her thoughts went wild as she felt the neko take off the shirt and bra as her tail slighly went under her skirt. The raven haired girl giggled as both her hands grouped the blonde's chest. Ayumi smiled and moaned when she felt Hana's tail tease her as the neko continued giggling.

The blonde moaned slightly as the neko kissed and sucked on her breast lightly. Hana then licked as her hand made it's way down to her skirt, slowly pulling it down. Ayumi smiled as she closed her eyes...she opened them to find Hana looking at her smiling. "I missed you..." Hana said still smiling as she kissed the blonde tenderly.

"I missed you too." Ayumi said smiling as she began to take the neko's shirt off. When that was finished she slowly undid Hana's bra, as she took that off, she began to sit up. One hand held her up while the other hand continued taking the bra off while she kissed it...making Hana moan.

As Hana's body was about to finally relax when Ayumi decided to switch things around a little as she took the last of the bra off and flipped Hana to being under her. She then started kissing her passionatly. Hana then wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist as she smirked with delight.

The blonde then nibbled on the raven hair's neko ears as the neko began moving Ayumi's skirt downwards. Hana was pleased at how easily the skirt came off. The blonde licked her lips just before her hand decended to the belt of Hana's skirt (she loved to wear belts...no matter if the piece of clothing needed it or not). This took her a while to get off without completely focusing on it. Eventually the blue leather belt came off with ease.

Ayumi then decided to sit up to begin focusing on the underwear that she must take off...she bit her bottom lip as she caressed the neko's thigh, playing with her panty line for a little while. The blonde then lied back ontop of the raven haired neko, as her hand slipped past the waist line of the pinkish underwear. Hana tried depritely not to moan anything...or at least let a moan escape. Both failed miserably as she moaned Ayumi's name a few times just before she pressed her lips against the flushed neko.

The neko wanted more...and a ton of it too. She began to tilt her head back when the blonde pulled her hand out from under her underwear. The look that the blonde had spread across her face was almost arousing enough to make Hana moan as Ayumi licked her lips, kissed the raven haired girl, and put one of the used fingers in her mouth as she gently sucked on it, before licking it and kissed her deeply again. "Bet that felt good." The blond said smirking.

Hana replied in almost a whisper. "I loved it...I...want...more!" She wrapped her legs around Ayumi again as she thrusted her back upwards towards Ayumi, rubbing groins. The blonde soon after began kissing the neko's soft neck, biting it just enough to leave a mark. She craved a lot more then just a nibble though...and bit a little too hard, which resulted in Hana screaming. Ayumi then licked it apologetically, while almost moaning herself as the raven haired girl's tail played with her panty line.

Ayumi switched places once more...making Hana moan...wanting pleasure...and lots of it. This time Ayumi was facing upwards, with Hana facing in the same direction...but still ontop of Ayumi. The blonde whispered softly in the neko's human ear while trying to hold a grin. "Have fun." As she said that, her hands began decending for the pinkish panty line again, as it went under it. Right after that, the jolt of pleasure rushed through Hana again as Ayumi began putting one finger in. She began kissing the neko's neck, enjoying the sounds leaving her mouth as she played around.

Hana could barely take anymore...her body felt it was going to collapse, but at the same time she wanted more. She let out a cry as the blonde slowly moved the second and third one in. Ayumi then began moving them in and out, speeding the pace a little more at a time, The raven haired girl screamed the blonde's name a number of times. Just as she felt her breath run out, she came.

"Oooohhhh...Ayyuuuummii..." Hana moaned as Ayumi finally removed the fingers. That's when the blond realized that the neko had to go home soon, and she walked here.

Ayumi grouped the raven haired neko's breasts for the last time that day. "I'll ask Shinonome if she can drive you home. In your condition...your probably not going to walk all too well." She hinted trying to hide the smirk that was creeping on her face as she licked her lips once more.

Hana blushed. "I think I first need to get dressed." She said stumbing just to sit up and get on her clothes. Once she suceeded that, she tried to walk...and made some progress. "I think I can walk, I'll be fine...don't worry. By the way...thanks, I'll be able to sleep like I haven't slept in years." She smiled as she kissed Ayumi lightly on the lips as the blonde grabbed her into a more passionate kiss. They said their goodbyes and Hana walked home.

For the rest of the night, Ayumi continued licking her fingers. Shinonome was confused about this...but decided not to ask as the blonde made her way upstairs to go get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.

**Hope You like my first Yuri! I'm sorry i took so goddamn long to write...but studying is important to me right now -plus I just started reading a book called "Twilight" and I am addicted!-. Once again, just a reminder, it's going to work the same as my last story (that i stopped writing)...I'm going to discontinue making chapters if I don't hear feedback from a few more ppl...so please R&R (in case your new to this...it's Read and Review as i hear...lols)!**


	4. Chapter 4 No Longer Hidden

♥**I love the reviews i'm recieving...those of you who are reviewing i shall bow to you and you shall be worshipped! Those of you who aren't, please start...You dont like it when it's done to you do you?!? Anyways...read on and have some fun! XD**♥****

Ritsuka woke up with the fake ears beside him, he paniced and quickly looked around to see if there were any traces of his mom being in there. When he found no evidence, he sighed and put them back on. He got dressed and started heading out the door...when he ran into his father.

"What are you doing running to school this early...it's only 6." He said as Ritsuka laughed saying that he hadn't checked the time, but thought that he was running a little late. Still not used to the sun rising so early, so he went to sit down in a chair...when his dad noticed his tail wasn't there, or noticeable. He found he had some time to talk to his son.

Ritsuka continued eating his breakfast, he was glad his dad was finally off work and his mom was still sleeping. Then he felt that something was taken off...shit the thought hit him instantly as he felt his dad take off the fake ears and reveal his true identity. "Hi..." was pretty much all that was going to come out of his mouth. So he just continued eating his toast in silence...hoping his dad wouldn't comment.

His hopes died as soon as his father decided to talk. "Son...did something...happen between you and that girl sometime last week...?" He looked at Ritsuka, who looked at him like he was nuts. Then a uncontrollable urge to laugh came over Ritsuka, so he did...then stopped himself quickly to correct his father.

He had finally controlled his laugh. "No, no...Yuiko blushes every time I ask her the simplest questions...like a question about school work. Let alone something like that." He tried to make it seem as though he was talking to someone like Yayoi instead of his curious, not looking too mad for some odd reason, father. His father looked at him stangely...then turned serious...he looked upset. Oh no... Was all the boy could think till his dad spoke.

"Were you...forced to...son you have to tell us these..." His father was about to say something about rape when he was cut off.

Ritsuka cut him off. "No, no...nothing like that. Trust me...I would have rather called you when I saw a suspicious looking person following me...called the police, or went to the nearest friend's house. I know my way around." He said trying to reasure his dad that it definately wasn't rape...then he realised what he had just told his father...shit. He thought back to that time once again...when Soubi...then his face started to burn. Good goin! His mind mocked him as he tried to think of a way to say that he didn't lose his virginity to a male...and that he only started wanting it at that time. Now he's really got to explain himself.

Then...the greatful question popped up. "Son...did you sleep with...that boy you hung out with the other day...who was he...Yayoi..." His father asked...trying to be prepared for his son to come out of the closet and tell him the full truth...instead of telling him what didn't happen. He wanted to know what did. Ritsuka was definately going to have to explain _everything_...meaning the name Soubi would have to eventually be said.

Ritsuka sighed. "Well...partially no...and partially yes...the one thing I am telling you is..."He had officially gaven up on hiding that he lost his virginity to a male."...I haven't introduced him to you or mom because I didn't think anything like this would happen. Now that it has...I shall introduce you, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner...but seeing my age...I thought you'd freak..." The brunett said...he was going to say more when his father cut him off.

"I know...the age is a lot younger then I hoped it would...but it's your decision...as long as your not getting anyone pregnent..." He was going to say it was ok when his son cut him off again.

"Soubi is a male...not a female..." Ritsuka said laughing as he realised he just said Soubi's name. Then he looked at his dad's expression...does he know Soubi...shit!

His dad wondered what Soubi he was talking about...surely not the Soubi Seimei used to mention...right..."Soubi...Agatsuma Soubi...?" He asked in confusion. Ritsuka jumped...shit how does he know him...did...seimei...fuck! Why now...why not later...he looked at the clock...he still had a half an hour before he'd even need to start walking...he'd still be around 40 minutes early...his dad knew his scedual for school too...shit.

The brunette sighed again..."Dad...this may seem odd for you...but that is the person I'm talking about...we've known each other for almost a year now...and temptation got to us both...on Sunday..." Ritsuka's face at that moment was as red as a tomato. He didn't even look to see his father's reaction...which didn't seem good...nor bad.

"...oh..." was all his father could say at that moment. He heard footsteps downstairs and quickly put on the fake ears again. "Today, I'm off work for once...Let's get you a tail too, so Misaki doesn't find out...I don't want you to get hurt for that. So come straight home after school...okay?" He said sounding worried. The boy sighed in relief that his father wasn't scarred...or at least he didn't look too scarred. Now he has to meet Soubi...Thoughts then came up about the age difference...Oh crap.

Ritsuka looked at the clock and hugged his dad for once. He liked the talk he had with his dad. All he really hoped for at this point was to have had Seimei mention his age before his "death". "Well, It's time for me to go...I'll make sure to tell Yuiko and Yayoi that I won't be able to hang after school. Bye!" He said as he turned and walked out the door.

Yuiko as usual waited outside for him...just close enough so he could see her...but far enough so he had to walk a ways to get to her...so they could just head straight to school. Then, as she turned to the direction of the school, she saw Hana and Ayumi, holding hands all cheerful. They didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey Yuiko!" Ritsuka called out as he ran across the road to greet her. "My dad noticed my tail being gone and caught on. So we had a little talk...I have to introduce Soubi to my father if not both my parents now." He said smiling. "Oh...and I have to get a fake tail as well...so my mother doesn't find out about it too soon. So I can't hang out after school as usual." The brunette said realising he'd been blabbing on almost like Yuiko usually does in the morning. Meanwhile she was being like him and really quiet.

Yuiko smiled. "That's good...Yayoi caught up to me yesterday and asked me to the movies...so we'll be busy too!" She said smiling as she felt a sudden hug from behind.

Ayumi and Hana both smiled. "Hello you two...how was your day yesterday?" They said smiling. Then the four of them skipped over to Yayoi's house just in time to see him run out the door with all his gear. Yuiko decided to pull a "Chii Motosuwa" and give him a full on glomp, they both fell on the floor, Yayoi's stuff flung in different directions as his face turned into a tomato.

"Hey Yuiko!" Yayoi said happily as he saw the other 3 looking at him. Yuiko finally got off him and helped him with his stuff. They all walked to school. When they arrived, Ayumi and Hana had to depart, they went into a spot were the other 3 couldn't see them, and gave eachother a "proper" goodbye then Hana left. Ayumi was pleased to see everyone else was happy...because man was she excited for the days to come...instead of depressed like she thought she would be.

Ritsuka smiled. He knew today was going to be an interesting day. It was a half day that day, that part was what his dad didn't know...he didn't find out either til Ayumi told everyone. The bell rang as they rushed to class, the four of them were the closest they've ever been to late...they weren't late thou...just by a minute or so. They all laughed as they separated to sit down.

The classes went by quick as Yuiko and Ritsuka blabbed while near them, Yayoi and Ayumi were also doing the same...while the reast of the class did their own thing. The 4 of them still did their work though because when Shinonome went to those 2 tables, she saw that the sheets assigned were complete.

Lunch made it's way around and the 4 kids raced out the door. Excited when Soubi happened to be standing right outside school grounds. Ritsuka had sudden plans for him and Soubi and waved his goodbyes to the other 3. He told Soubi about what happened that morning. Soubi agreed that it would be smart to have them be introduced. They first went over to Soubi's place, because he said that no one would be there till 3...and it was arond 12:40 when they got there.

Ritsuka looked over at Soubi when they entered his bedroom. Soubi showed him some paintings he made earlier in class. His college also had a half day, but the paintings were of very marvelous pieces of work and Ritsuka loved them all. Mostly of butterflies which Soubi did mention at a point that he hated them. Funny that he could continue to collect things and paint things of which he hated. The blonde then untied his hair and looked at the boy standing beside him. Ritsuka went to kiss him lightly when Soubi pulled him close, kissing him deeply. The brunette loved the taste of Soubi today...something different like...'omg'. Ritsuka pulled back, "Something's different about the way you taste today..." He said, looking at his fighter, who seemed to smile. 

"I love you Ritsuka..." Soubi said just before kissing his sacrifice passionatly. He pulled the boy close again, a little too close for Ritsuka moaned inside Soubi's mouth. He thought back to the moments of last night...and wanted to do more before 3 at least.

Ritsuka smiled at the blonde. "I love you too." He said still smiling as they inched their way over to Soubi's bed.

♥To be continued in the upcoming chapter!♥ 

♥**Hehe I had to make you wait...the chapter was getting a little too long...hehe...I hope that makes you keep reading...just for the suspence...will Soubi meet Ritsuka's Father? Does Ritsuka's father know about Soubi's age? I can't wait to see what I put up on the next 2 chapters my self...hehe...well...don't just Fav it...R&R it too please...it would be nice...for all the fans who are reviewing...you are once again...worshipped XD**♥ 


	5. Chapter 5 They Meet

♥**SORRY I TOOK SOO GODDAMN LONG!!!!!! I got sick and stuff happened...Every time I'd try to write, something would pop up...so it tortured even me...I'm soo sorry my fans...I kept you waiting wayy too lonnnggg!!!!I hope you are all still tuned in and not thinking that i gave up! Here it is...sorry for the lateness!!!**♥****

♥**I hope you all like this chapter...took my a while to think of a good way for Soubi to meet Ritsuka's dad...and took a little break and went to another one shot of another series. XD Then I found loveless doujins...which inspired me to do lots more. Have fun!**♥

Ritsuka and Soubi both smiled as the blonde slowly backed him up towards the bed, kissing him passionately and teasing him with his hands while doing so. Just as they were both about to fall onto the bed, the boy switched positions as he fell ontop of his fighter.

Smiling, Soubi held him once again, kissing him passionately. The brunette slowly started making his decent, kissing the blonde's neck. He then felt Soubi's hand slowly make it's decent down his pants. Ritsuka moaned as he felt the blonde grip him tightly. The boy still continued kissing Soubi's neck...and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Something about him...he just couldn't describe it as he finished unbuttoning the blonde's shirt and ran his hands gently all over Soubi's chest and mid section. Ritsuka then found himself kissing these same areas, as his hands began making their decent to the zipper of the blonde's pants. The bruntte then smirked as he looked up to find Soubi out of breath already, then, the boy slowly started to unzip the blonde's pants.

Soubi smiled as he looked down and saw his sacrifice kissing, licking him all over. Then, as the blonde tilted his head upwards again, he moaned as he felt Ritsuka nibble slightly on his ear before kissing him passionately. When the blonde began kissing him back, he felt the boy's hand wander under his pants and boxers, as Ritsuka gripped his fighter tightly. As the brunette began slowly rubbing Soubi's now hardened length, he smirked as he head a slight moan escape from the blonde's mouth.

The boy could just barely kiss his fighter and rub him at the same time, but he suceeded to, and Soubi just let the moans go inside his sacrifice's mouth. Ritsuka then moaned as he felt the blonde begin to do the same thing to him. The way Soubi did it made the brunette lose control of his body and lose focus in what he was doing, as he tightened his grip on the blonde. This of course made Soubi moan loudly in pleasure...when they were finished, Ritsuka started to unzip and take off Soubi's pants. The blonde began doing the same to the boy, both of them...still breathing heavily.

When they were both stripped down to nothing but skin, Soubi pulled Ritsuka close as the brunette entered him slowly. The boy then smirked as he started grinding against his fighter.

Sweat was dripping down both of their bodies as Ritsuka thrusted hard against Soubi. The blonde's head was thrown back against the pillow of his bed as he gripped the sheets. Moans now were just flowing from both of them, as Ritsuka could finally get the words out he needed to. "I...love...you..."

Soubi smiled, he was pleased to have heard those words...It had always been the fighter saying it. So when Ritsuka said it, the blonde pulled him close and began moving his body with the brunettes. "...Love...you...too...Rits...uk...a..." He said almost unable to say the words.

The pace started to speed up, they both were panting and moaning loudly, -oh so glad Youji and/or Natsuo were not there- Soubi loved the pleasure. He gripped the sheets hard as he screamed the boy's name in intense pleasure.

Eventually, after a little time passed, they both came and almost passed out on Soubi's bed when they both realized the time...2:59.

"Oh...damn..." Ritsuka whispered, still panting as they both helped each other get dressed. As the blonde began zipping his sacrifice's pants back up again...he pulled Ritsuka close, nibbled his ear, and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Your excited...I'm guessing." The brunette commented as Soubi nodded, and let his sacrifice put on his shirt, and his fake ears, before heading out the door.

They began walking all the way to Ritsuka's place...it was a pretty far walk...so it took around 10/20 minutes. Once they did arrive. Soubi was extremely nervous. He kept on thinking that when the boy's dad met him...that he would most likely ask him why in the hell did he even hang out with Ritsuka, and what made him think that sleeping with him was an option (meaning, Ritsuka's 12, he is 20...big age difference...you ppls should get the point...lols).

"I'm home!" Ritsuka called out when he heard his father's footsteps, his voice reached his son's before his body did.

"I'm glad your home...now shall we go get that tail? I'll get my wallet." He said as the brunette heard footsteps go upstairs. He wanted to tell him that Soubi was here...he wanted the two to get to know each other. Plus, so did his father.

Ritsuka looked up at his fighter, and kissed him tenderly on the lips before walking a bit further inside. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet dad." He said loud enough so his father could hear. He then heard footsteps in almost a running sound come closer.

The brunette saw the figure right away as he bolted towards the closet which contained his shoes, and turned to see the guest...Agatsuma Soubi. "So this is the person both my sons have now mentioned, it's a real pleasure to meet you...would you like to join us in a little shop?" Ritsuka's dad said calmly to Soubi's surprize. He honestly thought if anything, the mother would abuse his sacrifice more, and the dad would be...pissed...at him.

Soubi was now overflowing with relief and joy. "Pleasure to meet you as well, and I would simply love to come." He said smiling as they all walked outside again, towards the car.

Ritsuka was way too happy about this for his own good. His hopes were a little too high...he hoped his father wouldn't ask Soubi his age. Then, just as they entered the appropriate place, his dad decided to ask. "How old are you...anyways Soubi?"

Soubi looked at his dad and gave him the honest answer, it was hard for him to admit. Ritsuka looked at the expression on his fighter's face, and it looked like it was easy to confess the huge age difference. "20." The blonde admitted nervously.

♥**SSOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRYYYYY ABOUT THAT FOLKS!!!! Stuff happened and it stopped me from writing...it'll take me a while to write...but I WILL work on the chapters...So Sorry if i dissipointed or upsetted anyone of you fans!!!!! You rock and I'm glad if any of you still read this XD!!!! Your all the best!**♥ 


	6. Chapter 6 Youji's Confession

★**Well...another chapter is here! Sorry it took soo long...special events kept coming...stuff like that...you know what life's like XD. Any who...hope you love the chapter...and I hope it leaves you wanting more! Have Fun (BTW...every person who's R&Ring...I love the reviews I'm receiving...they are made of awesome and are saved on my hotmail XD)****★ **

Ritsuka looked over at his father. Who seemed surprised at Soubi's age...but all he said was. "That's nice." This made the boy worry. His fighter thought nothing of it other then that at least he wasn't thrown out of the car and called a pedophile that very second. 

His father pulled into the parking lot of the store. Ritsuka walked in, picked his tail, bought it...and they walked out. Very short trip. His father seemed to want to go somewhere else. "Let's go out for dinner tonight, my treat!" He said as he saw Soubi being to pull his wallet out...then put it back in his pocket again.

Ritsuka glomped his father, then the blonde with glee. "I can't wait!" He said laughing as his fighter looked him in the eyes, and smirked...not the naughty smirk he does when they are in bed...or about to be. The smirk that tells the brunette that the situation was a good one...something good's going to happen...that kind of smirk.

"Youji! Listen to me before something goes wrong!" Natsuo yelled at his sacrifice as he watched Youji smirk at him, for what he thought was the last time. He continued looking at him in shock, and afraid...afraid that he could really hurt himself if he hadn't done so already. He continued to look as he saw the green haired boy continue to look at the dull knife in his hand. Smiling.

Youji looked down at his wrist, before looking back at the dull blade of the knife...before he stoked the dull blade, so it barely touched the skin on his wrist. His fighter looked at him worriedly as he saw his beloved sacrifice begin to dig the blade into his wrist. "I can't feel anything...remember!?!?" Youji said loudly as he started going crazy with the dull knife, slashing his wrist all over...until blood poured from it to the floor.

"YOUJI! You could kill yourself...before I didn't care about it very much, once I found out it could actually kill you..." Natsuo cried as he ran towards his fighter as his eyes started to tear up. The green haired boy looked at his fighter, laughed with tears running down his face, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. They then closed and he began to fall as his fighter ran towards him...breaking his fall.

(Ritsuka's point of view)

It looked as though my dad and Soubi were having a wonderful time...and I was glad. I thought that surely my father was going to kick Soubi's ass because of the huge age difference. Nope...they wouldn't stop talking...my father continued talking about my early childhood...which made me laugh soo hard...thinking back...the last two years...almost three now. Then the stuff I didn't remember...I just sat back and listened intently...just to see...curious that's all. After we finished both the meal and the dessert...we decided that it was about time to go home. We were just on our way out the door...when the call came. When Soubi picked up the phone...I could hear Natsuo's screams...I couldn't make out what he was telling Soubi...but something was wrong...

My fighter quickly hung up the phone after a few short minutes...his face...was so sad looking. I never saw him this sad since finding out that Seimei...

Anyways...we ended up going to the hospital...right when we got there...I knew right away something was terribly wrong. Was it Youji...or Natsuo crying for help. My mind was racing with horrible thoughts as we saw Natsuo at the waiting room...with about four boxes of Kleenex...was he crying...

(Natsuo's point of view)

I sat there for about 2 hours when they finally came...Youji didn't even explain why he was crying...he just bursted into tears and picked up the dull knife...and started slashing. My chest hurt...it was like my sacrifice took the knife and impaled it...right through my heart. Instead of blood...tears came out.

As I looked into Ritsuka's eyes, I couldn't hold it in even for a short time. I began balling all over again as I felt someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes to find Loveless-kun...hugging me tightly...telling me everything was ok...then asking me what happened.

I felt soo frustrated at the "It's going to be alright, Natsuo." line Ritsuka just said...it pissed me off. If my sacrifice dies...nothing is going to be ok. I took it a little more roughly then I expected. "NO! IT'S NOT OKAY!!!! YOUJI COULD BE DYING FOR ALL YOU KNOW!!!" I felt better...but the pain in the chest was still lingering on.

The brunette looked at me...almost -if not directly- looking me right straight in the eyes. I looked in his and saw the sympathy. Then we all looked as we heard the doctor tell us that he was going to be okay. Tears poured down with relief as I jumped up and ran towards the room...whether the nurse liked it or not...I had to see my sacrifice!

She continued telling me that I wasn't allowed in there...I didn't care, I pushed her aside and ran towards the room where he lay.

(Youji's point of view)

I could hear the footsteps in my dream...I still couldn't feel anything...I'm a Zero...I will never feel. Once in a while I would like to just feel one thing...for just a minute. If not forever...at least for a minute. Like Soubi said before...which he probably got from his teacher...Ritsu-sensei. "Pain is proof that your alive." I didn't understand that then the way I do now.

I could just faintly hear my fighter's voice...my eyes would not open no matter how hard I tried! I then tried to move...I found out I really couldn't do that either. What's happened to me...why can't I move?!?!? Let me move...at least let me do that much. I felt something shake my entire body...probably Natsuo...he's panicking...kind of like I am in this odd place.

Then...I started to hear him more clearly...he really was panicking...but wait! I can hear him real clear...the dream is starting to dissolve...I slowly open my eyes, to find my sacrifice, sobbing while trying so hard to kiss me, as I close my eyes to gently kiss him back. He opened his eyes...all he could say was. "Why...why did you do that Youji..."

I obviously didn't clearly explain to my dear fighter why I did what I just did. I tried to smile as I tried to say...

(Soubi's Point of View)

Me and Ritsuka both rushed after hearing Natsuo scream his sacrifice's name in sheer pain. By the time we got there, we just entered the room in time to here Youji take a deep breath and say this much.

"Can't you see...I'm wanted...I must have pulled a Seimei along this path I took...but now _they_ want me...I'm not going to live anyhow..."The green haired boy said with one tear running down his cheeks.

★**Wow...I didn't know it would become soo depressing...but I wanted to put something...Interesting in it...I'm not going to do anything bad...don't worry...you just wait a read...If you know Shaman King...then you know Yoh's famous motto. Let that motto guide you lols!XD  
R&R...Because I really can't tell if I did a good job or not...oh...the story for a while WILL start focusing on the other characters for a few chapters...ENJOY! XD**★


End file.
